Charlotte Hinchcliffe
'Charlotte Hinchcliffe '(born July 15, 1992) 'i's a fictional character from the E4 coming-of-age British sitcom The Inbetweeners. Portrayed by Emily Atack, she made her first appearance during the episode "Will Gets a Girlfriend", broadcast on 15 May 2008. She appears throughout the series, but not the follow-up films. Characterisation Charlotte "Big Jugs" Hinchcliffe is the most attractive and popular girl in the school. She is very confident and a year above the four boys. Unlike most of the popular girls, Charlotte is very friendly and genuinely likes Will despite his tendency to parade his interactions with her and attempts to intercept her relationships with other male students. Charlotte has a reputation for being promiscuous and mentions to Will that she has had "eleven lovers already," later on having sex with Simon's sex-crazed French exchange student, Patrice shortly after meeting him. She kisses Will on two different occasions and the two plan to have sex after Will, a virgin, claims that he has had sex multiple times before. Despite her reputation and nickname, and the stereotypes shown with other popular girls in the school — notably Carli — Charlotte is a very sweet and compassionate girl. Called "kind and gentle and fragile" by her ex-boyfriend Mark Donovan, Charlotte is more genuine than other popular girls in the school, and maintains a romantic connection to Will even she graduates, serving as his chief love interest throughout the series. Unfortunately, he often makes a fool of himself in front of her and occasionally offends her, even going so far as to tactlessly exaggerate his relationship with her to the men at the garage where he spends his work experience. She works as a barmaid at an under-18s club. Character History Series 1-2 Charlotte is first introduced at a party she strikes up a conversation with Will and it is clear she is quite intelligent. Will reciprocates and she finds herself quite captivated at his level of wit and intellect and the two end up going upstairs to an empty room for a more intimate moment – much to the amazement of all four boys. She ends up arranging to have sex with Will the following Friday believing Will not to be a virgin, but he demonstrates that despite his claims he is fairly clueless about the actual act of copulation. Afterword, when Will asks if he's just lost his virginity, Charlotte responds "I'm not going to count that one, no" and reiterates that he "probably" could not count it as sex. Charlotte ends their brief relationship but continues on friendly and affectionate terms with Will, suggesting to him that he still has a chance with her despite her insistence that they will never be more than friends. She invites him to keep her company as she tends the bar at an under-18s disco – but emphasizes that it is not a date. Will’s work experience colleagues conspire to meet Charlotte here to see if what Will has been telling them is true. It isn't and an enraged Charlotte throws a drink at Will, calls him a "nasty, little virgin", and suggests that she won't give him any more chances to "be a dickhead." In series two Neil admits to kissing her shortly after she had "broken it off" with Will and hints that he had also fingered her. Series 3 Since she is in the year above the boys, she goes off to university at the end of Series 2 when the boys go into Year 13, but in the first episode of series three, she returns home because she had a "reading week" and is asked by Carli to model in the school's charity fashion show as a special guest. It is revealed that she has done some modelling in the past. After her co-model passes out from drinking too much, she talks Will into participating, even though Will had vehemently opposed the vanity imposed by the notion of a fashion show and antagonized his fellow, wheelchair-bound pupil Allistar (the subject of the charity) over it. Upon invitation from Charlotte, however, Will completely abandons his ethics and moral high-ground to join her – he actually enjoys it and gets a bit carried away which causes a further confrontation with the disabled boy. Moments after their performance, Charlotte crushes Will by telling him that she would love to have a boyfriend just like Will, calling him "kind" and "sweet to her." He asks if she'd ever consider him to be her boyfriend but she laughs it off and tells him of course she'd never want to be with him, just someone like him. Will finally realises that he has been taken advantage of and declines accompanying her to the after-show party. Following that final interaction, she returns to university after the fashion show she is not seen again. Appearances Charlotte is a recurring character on the show and has appeared in the following episodes * Girlfriend * Xmas Party * Work Experience * Will's Birthday * The Fashion Show (last appearance)Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students